warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Strike
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Unknown | Number = Approximately 600 active Space Marines | Successors of = Unknown | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Unknown | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Nihilas | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Dark Blue and Yellow. Company designation stripe on helmet. }} The Death Strike is a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin whose fortress-monastery is located on their homeworld of Nihilas. They are very similar in appearance to the Rainbow Warriors Chapter first revealed in the original Warhammer rule book Rogue Trader. The main difference is that the Rainbow Warriors' badge is white, and their helmet stripe was multicolored like a rainbow instead of being yellow. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Ulik Sector '- In 997.M41 a series of Exterminatus missions are carried out by Space Marines of the Death Strike and Genesis Chapters on worlds in the Ulik Sector not yet consumed by the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan to prevent it from gaining precious bio-resources. *'Assault on Moros' - The 5th Company of the Death Strike Chapter took part in the Assault on Moros. The 23rd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment of the Imperial Guard were awarded a regimental unit citation for their part in the assault of Fort Moros. It is unclear if these two engagements took place during the same battle. However, judging by the name of the battle's location, Moros, it is feasible that the two engagements are related. The Death Strike Space Marines were responsible for retaking the world of Moros, while the 23rd Elysians were tasked with the capture of a strategic fort on that world. More details of this battle need to come to light to make a more in-depth after-action report. What is known with certainty is that the 5th Company of the Death Strike Space Marines and the 23rd Elysian Drop Troops were involved in combat on Moros. *'Verdan II Campaign' - The 3rd Company was deployed for the Verdan II Counter-Strike. The 6th Company fought a rearguard action in the Verdan II Extraction. *'13th Black Crusade '- The Death Strike Chapter also participated in the 13th Black Crusade, where three Companies of Death Strike Space Marines were lost during the fighting on Cadia against the Forces of Chaos. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Death Strike Chapter wears blue Power Armour, with a yellow helmet stripe and a silver Imperial Aquila. Chapter Badge The Death Strike Chapter's badge is a yellow winged lightning bolt. Sources *''Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), p. 168 *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'' *''How to Paint Space Marines '' *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 52, 137, 150 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), p. 29 Gallery Image:Death Strike Marine.jpg|right|Death Strike Tactical Marine Death Strike_MKV Dred 'Elias'_2.jpg|Death Strike Mk V Dreadnought, Venerable Brother Elias Death Strike MKV Razorback.jpg|Death Strike Mk V Razorback pattern Armoured Personnel Carrier Death Strike Drop Pod.jpg|Death Strike Drop Pod Category:D Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines